The availability of user friendly and capable digital cameras has made photography more popular and widely spread than ever before. The digital image format of the captured images allows both professionals and personal users to perform sophisticated editing and manipulation using e.g. computer software or in-camera functionality and thereby produce images which were difficult or impossible to achieve during the analog era of photography. Meanwhile, it has been decreasingly common to actually develop (i.e. print) images. As display technology has become both cheaper and more advanced, images are today mostly being displayed and viewed on a screen (e.g. a TV screen, a computer screen, a screen of a portable device such as a mobile phone, a portable media player, a portable gaming device etc.) A screen is much more versatile in terms of displaying images than a traditional print is and thus enable displaying and viewing of image content in entirely new ways, for example viewing of “three-dimensional” images. It also enables a beholder to interact with images, e.g. by zooming into an image, panning within an image etc.
These new ways for presenting image content has created a need for new ways of forming and capturing images which utilize the versatility of current display technology more fully. More specifically, there is a need for new ways of forming images without the need for specialized and expensive camera equipment.